Followers of Old Amber
Followers of Old Amber (or Forgotten One) believe that both Helix and Dome are neccesary for the stream (like Yin and Yang). They also tended to depict an octagonal d-pad withe the Old Amber fossil in the center. Some of these followers believe Pokemon such as Zapdos or Air Lapras to be their prophets. The Old Amber is seen as the father of the fossil gods by his followers. History(lore) It is told that in the beginning the Old Amber was a flying god that created the Helix and Dome. Helix thought that each voice should be heard equally; like his many arms who he would give great freedom each. Dome believed that this would only halt whatever progress could be made toward the goal. He believed that the majority should be followed, while Helix found that this would only give meaningless progress. But as his children grew more violent the Amber decided that he, and even the world, could take no more; he sealed them in stone to end the wars. And now that they are active again he seeks to unite them in the completion of the great journey. The guidelines of the Old Amber #We are first and foremost, a neutral party. We neither vote democracy nor anarchy while watching the stream. #Secondly, we are guides. A follower of Amber, is forbidden to knowingly hinder the progress of Red. That means no Start9 or trying to slow the progress of Red by making him move away from his current goal. #Treat other religions with respect. Old Amber created the Helix and Dome fossils. As such, he is responsible for the creation of their respective followings. We do not belittle them just because they do not worship the Father of Fossils. #Treat other followers of Amber with the same respect you expect from others. We are to be positive role models for everyone. #And finally, spread the word of the Old Amber, but do so respectfully. For he created the Helix and the Dome, granting them eternal life, so that they may guide us through our journey. The great prophet of Amber is Lapras as it is the embodiment of the will of the Amber: it has the Domed shell, and the Helixical ears. The Father of Fossils shall one day preserve us in his light, granting us eternal life. For now is not the time to use that! The Amber Crusade The Amber Crusade is or was (that is up to interpretation) the active part of the followers of the Old Amber. They keep, create and maintain the lore surrounding the Old Amber. They also strive to unite the followers of both Dome and Helix. But since Gen 2 this group has become mostly inactive due to the fact that the system for choosing Anarchy and Democracy has changed. Their teachings go as followed In the eyes of many, there are two Ways: The Way of Anarchy, and the followers of the Helix The Way of Democracy, and the followers of the Dome The Amber Crusade seeks to unify both sides under the banner of Amber. Amber wishes only for progress and unity in the face of despair and divide. We understand the purity of Anarchy - our progenitor, and the merits of Democracy - our evolution. Don't let the dichotomy divide you. Embrace it. May the Light of Amber guide you. Gen I During the first generation of TPP the Followers of Old Amber were impartial to the input methods. Because Dome worshipers often believed that both input systems have their place, the two followings' beliefs were frequently confused. However, the Old Amber religion was thought to revolve around guiding Red towards progress no matter the imput method in place, rather than favoring certian input methods over others. Gen I (Season II) After Abe decided to attempt to obtain the Amber from the Pewter Museum (long after he had passed it), but was deterred by the tree, the Amber's followers sprung up for mainly the first time in the run. This time around, however, Amber seemed to represent different things. While still being neutral, he also represented the Aristocratic (supposedly in accordance with the governmental types of Anarchical and Democratic), and because of that also gold and branchingly, greed- Though apparently "The purest form of GREED, the GREED of money." Along with that it seemed to also be associated with light as well. Generation II From mid-Day 8 to mid-Day 9, a new control system called "Demarchy" replaced the Anarchy/Democracy system. During Demarchy, a random command was selected from the recent commands made every half a second, giving it the efficiency of Democracy and the fun of Anarchy. It is generally believed that it represents the power of the Old Amber, despite its previous lack of influence. The true form of the Old Amber, Aerodactyl, was revealed to be the final Pokémon of Lance, and therefore Johto. From a lore point of view Aerodactyl is often depicted as the first of the Old Gods to fall before General LazorGator. While its Hyper Beams brought LazorGator down to 6 HP, it was defeated with only 1 Icy Wind. Following the win over the Elite 4, an accidental new game was initiated which was promptly fixed by the Streamer. Some have argued this reflected an in-game timewarp as the universe reacted to the first of many deicides. Gen III Due to the randomizer, the Old Amber was revived into a Charizard. Some interpretations said he was Abby's descedant, while others believed that he was the Old Amber itself, or its prophet. Shortly afterward, Altareon evolved.Category:Generation 2 Category:History Category:Religion Category:Generation 1 Category:Gods Category:Fossil Pokemon